Treadmills are widely used because they are compact and enable users to exercise efficiently.
Conventional treadmills only allow users to move their legs up and down so that the users use mainly the muscles in their thighs, without using the muscles in their waists and hips. Therefore, the users cannot reduce their waistlines and make their hips tight.
A conventional treadmill includes a rectangular frame. A handle is provided at a front end of the rectangular frame, and a Y-shaped element is provided at a rear end of the rectangular frame. Two sleeves are provided on two branches of the Y-shaped element. A treadle is extended from each sleeve. The free end of each branch is provided with a V-shaped element for increasing the treading force on a related treadle. A hydraulic cylinder is provided between a front end of each treadle and a related V-shaped element. A hydraulic cylinder is provided between a rear end of each treadle and the rectangular frame. Thus, the treadles can be moved up and down. There are however problems with this conventional treadmill. At first, the structure is complicated so that the size is big. Hence, the cost is high and the transportation is difficult. Furthermore, it only allows a user to move his or her legs up and down, not allowing the user to use the muscles in the waist and hips.